


The Nominal Triplicate Postulate

by JaycieVictory



Series: Shenny Cooper for the Win [1]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaycieVictory/pseuds/JaycieVictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of self-contained drabbles and ficlets which celebrate all things Shenny and seek to bring together our favourite Whack-a-Doodle and Warrior Princess while (hopefully) still keeping them in character.</p><p>Part 1: Three key moments when Sheldon says Penny's name.</p><p>Please note: this chapter is the only drabble in the series. The other chapters are full, self-contained one-shots and stories. I see this one more as a sort of prologue. If it's not your cup of tea, please check out Part 2 before checking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nominal Triplicate Postulate

**Author's Note:**

> This series started life as me trying to coax my muse out for a multi-chaptered fic; it quickly became way too much fun in itself and grew from there. Hope you enjoy.

**The Nominal Triplicate Postulate**

_Three times Sheldon says her name_

 

"Penny!" Sheldon yelped, when she sat in his spot.

"Penny," Sheldon breathed, when she stole her first kiss.

"Penny," Sheldon smiled, when she held her hand out for the ring.


End file.
